Piercing é Coisa de Trouxa
by amebba
Summary: Piercings. Mamilos. Duas palavras que não se encaixam numa frase. - ONESHOT -


**Disclaimer: **É tudo da JK.

* * *

**Piercing é coisa de trouxa.**

_Piercings. Mamilos. Duas palavras que não se encaixam numa frase._

**Capítulo Único**

**

* * *

**

- Draco. – chamou a garota, cutucando o braço do namorado que ainda dormia. – Draaaaco, Draquiinho. Amoor. DRAAACO ACOORDA! – berrou emburrada.

O homem sentou-se na cama com um pulo e gritou:

- FOGO, CORRE GINNY SE SALVA! – então ele olhou para o lado e viu a namorada rindo às gargalhadas. – O que houve?

- Nada seu louco, eu só te acordei. – disse simplesmente, depositando um beijo doce nos lábios do namorado ainda atordoado.

- Você me acorda de um jeito tão... delicado.

Então enlaçou-a pela cintura, e a beijou, deitando-a na cama e ficando por cima dela. Após o que os pareceu muito tempo se beijando, Draco sussurou: - Feliz aniversário, meu amor.

Ginny sorriu e corou levemente, apenas respondeu um obrigado, após um tempo se perdendo nas profundezas que eram os olhos acinzentados do namorado ela disse:

- Sabe, eu já sei qual vai ser o meu presente pra mim. Foi por isso que eu te acordei cedo em pleno sábado.

Ela sorriu e Draco não podia ficar nervoso por ter sido acordado cedo, desde que fosse ela que o acordasse; mesmo gritando em seu ouvido.

- E qual vai ser? – perguntou curioso, ao ver a expressão da ruiva.

- Um piercing. – contou a garota com os olhos brilhando. – Mas não um piercing normal. Eu vou por um piercing no mamilo.

Ela praticamente gritou a última palavra.

O queixo de Draco caiu, ele ficou por um tempo organizando as palavras ditas pela namorada e tentando formar uma frase que não fisesse o mesmo significado.

- Repete? – pediu, com a voz esganiçada.

- Eu, Ginny, vou por um piercing no mamilo. Não é demais?

De novo, as palavras _piercing_ e _mamilo_ na mesma frase. _'Ela perdeu o pouco do juízo que tem.' _Pensou o homem que estava tendo certa dificuldade em respirar. _'E ainda pergunta se não é demais?'_

- Não! Não é demais. – deu voz aos seus pensamentos, agora teria que continuar. – É... erm... não.

- Porque não, amor? Vai ficar tão lindo. – disse ela chorosa, se aninhando no colo do namorado.

- Não! Ninguém vai encostar em você pra por um piercing, ainda mais no seu MAMILO! – aquilo era um pesadelo, uma pegadinha. _'Cadê as câmeras?'_

- Draco, é uma mulher. É minha amiga, conheço ela desde os tempo de Hogwarts. – argumentou. Ela iria conseguir nem se tivesse que trancar o namorado no armário.

- Ela pode ser lésbica e você não sabe. Ginevra o que te deu na cabeça pra ter uma idéia dessas?

- Então, Lúcio. – era assim que Ginny o chamava quando ele a chamava pelo nome, pois ele era muito parecido com o pai. – Eu simplesmente acho que é super sexy, e desde que eu tinha uns dezesseis anos eu tenho vontade de por, acho que agora é o momento perfeito.

- Weasley, você enlouqueceu não foi? Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso. Não mesmo! – disse decidido, ele se levantou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro. – E amor, piercing é coisa de trouxa.

- Draco Malfoy não dê as costas pra mim! – gritou a garota que saiu correndo e pulou nas costas do namorado. – Nem minha mãe me empediria de por, acha que porque você não quer que nínguem me toque eu não vou por?

- Acho, se você por eu saio de casa. – ameaçou, a garota desceu de suas costas e saiu caminhando ele somente ouviu ela sussurrar:

- Como se eu me importasse. – mas ele não viu os olhos marejados da ruiva.

**-DG-**

O dia se passou sem mais conversas sobre piercings nem mamilos. Na verdade eles não conversaram sobre mais nada o dia inteiro, tinham planejado ir ao cinema naquela noite, talvez ainda fossem. Draco ainda tinha tempo de convencer a namorada, mas como ela era muito teimosa e seu temperamento não era um dos melhores, ele resolveu buscar ajuda.

Saiu de perto da ruiva e ligou para sua última esperança. Harry Potter, seu amigo e, infelizmente, ex-namorado de Ginny.

- Atende logo...

_- Alô?_ – disse a voz do outro lado.

- Harry? Sou eu o Draco.

_- Ah, oi cara. Como ta?_

- Nada bem, preciso da sua ajuda!

_- O que houve?_

- A Ginny, ela teve a idéia demoníaca de por um piercing!

_- Ahh Draco, para de drama, um piercing não é nada demais._

- Eu também acho que não é nada demais, o problema é o lugar que ela quer por.

_- Onde? _

- NO MAMILO!

_- Isso é um problema. _

- EU SEI. Por isso liguei, o que eu faço?

- DRAAAACO CADÊ VOCÊ? – surge uma terceira voz, e era a de Ginny.

- Potter, me liga depois. – e desligou o telefone. – Estou indo, amor.

**-DG-**

Como esperado, Ginny se recusou a sair com Draco, muito menos ir ao cinema. Ela sabia que ele iria querer ver um filme idiota de ação e ela não estava disposta. Estavam os dois na sala vendo tv, o silencio entre os dois predominava a mais de meia-hora, quando filnalmente Ginny disse:

- Eu não vou mais por o piercing.

- O quê? – até hoje ela duvida que ele tinha ouvido muito bem, só fez ela repetir pra ele se sentir vitorioso.

- Eu não vou mais por o piercing.

- GRAÇAS A SLYTHERIN! – ele pulou ao lado da garota e a beijou. Ela riu da reação do namorado e continuou:

- Eu não vou por no mamilo.

- Onde então? – perguntou animado, não tinha lugar pior que o mamilo então ele podia ficar tranquilo.

- Lá. – disse simplesmente.

- Hã? Lá onde?

- Lá, ué. – ela mudou o canal da tv, completamente indiferente.

Ele percorreu o corpo dela com os olhos, tentando achar onde era o tal 'lá'.

- LÁ? – a animação de Draco se esvaiu, e ele pareceu uma bola de festa murchando, apesar de seu rosto demostrar horror.

- É, Draco Malfoy. Lá.

O garoto se levantou do sofá e olhou diretamente nos olhos da ruiva. _'É a Maldição Imperius. Seu eu pego o desgraçado responsável por isso eu mato, dolorosamente.'_

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY. Em breve Malfoy. O que você tem na cabeça?

- EU TENHO RAIVA DRACO, RAIVA DE VOCÊ. AH QUE ÓDIO. – e saiu pisando fundo, alguns minutos depois ele ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar com um estrondo, provavelmente os vizinhos também ouviram.

- Ai meu Merlin. – disse se jogando no sofá.

**-DG-**

Algumas horas mais tarde, lá estava Draco batendo na porta do quarto chamando a namorada. _'Se meu pai me visse agora.'_

-Ginny, amor. Abre a porta. – pediu pela enéssima vez, com um alívio ele ouviu a porta sendo destrancada. Entrou no quarto e viu a ruiva voltando pra se deitar na cama.

Ele sentou do lado dela, ela deu as costas pra ele. _'PORRA!'_

- Gin, eu deixo. – ela apenas resmungou então ele continuou. – Eu deixo você por, mais no mamilo e eu vou com você. Se for homem você não põe.

- AAAAH! JURA MEU AMOR? – ela pulou no colo do namorado, e o beijou.

- É, eu juro. Está vendo como você consegue tudo o que quer?

- Eu só consigo porque tenho o namorado mais perfeito do mundo.

**-DG-**

No outro dia, Draco acordou cedo, e saiu para comprar o 'piercing' de Ginny, esta ficou em casa, morrendo de curiosidade e ansiedade. Draco não sabia se ia ou não morrer quando chegasse em casa com sua surpresa para a namorada. Ele esperava que não moresse, pois ia ficar muito triste.

- Ela que pensa que vai por um piercing! Não estou louco ainda.

Antes mesmo de abrir a porta da casa Ginny já estava abrindo-a e o beijando.

- Cadê? Cadê amor? Ai, estou curiosa.

- Eu vou te dar, mais com uma condição.

- Qual? – perguntou animada.

- Que você não faça o piercing.

- Hã? 'Ta louco? Você compra e não quer que eu coloque?

Então ele tirou uma caixinha de dentro das vestes a entregou à namorada.

- Porque você coloco o piercing ai dentro?

- Abre logo Weasley.

Ela encarou o namorado desconfiada, então abriu a caixinha. Não tinha um piercing lá, tinha uma aliança, muito bonita por sinal. Automaticamente um sorriso se abriu nos lábios dela. Então ela levantou o olhar para o loiro na sua frente, ele a observava divertido.

- Casa comigo, Weasley?

A ruiva estava radiante, Draco pensou que se ela alargasse um pouco mais o sorriso sua boca ia rasgar. Então ela se jogou nos braços do namorado, agora noivo e gritou:

- SIM, EU CASO. CLARO QUE EU CASO.

- Mas você lembra da condição?

- Sim. Afinal, piercing é coisa de trouxa. – comentou divertida e beijou o noivo.

* * *

**N.A.: **Olá, poooovo. Fic que eu escrevi a alguns anos, só pra passar o tempo. Lembro que foi quando o orkut estava em manutenção :B.

Dei uma arrumadinha e resolvi postar, bom, se eu merecer reviews, ficarei muito feliz. :B

Até a próxima, beijões ;*


End file.
